More particularly, the invention relates to such systems in which the support piece is provided with a threaded pin designed to be engaged in a corresponding hole of the conductor and to cooperate with a nut for screwing the conductor onto the support piece.
Such connection systems are currently used, for example, in plate or busbar systems to assure the connection of electrical conductors.
One example of such a system is described in document FR-A-2,784,241.
It is also known that generally, these connection systems have a certain number of disadvantages, notably during positioning and screwing of the conductor against the support piece, in places that are difficult to access.
In fact, these connection systems are generally positioned in the bottom of electrical supply cabinets or baskets and are difficult to access by assemblers.
It can therefore happen that this assembler lets go off one or the other of the parts that make up these systems, and that this part is difficult or even impossible to recover.
Thus it can be seen that this is annoying, even dangerous, notably for the electrical integrity of the rest of the cabinet or basket.